


something special

by OofGetaLoadofThisSociety (marin27)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joker Spoilers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/OofGetaLoadofThisSociety
Summary: Arthur does something bad. He goes to the first person he knows.--Them/They pronouns for this.Joker Spoilers.





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a rushed, self-indulgent challenge for me.  
I tried to write as fast as I could, challenging myself to a time limit. This is the result after 20 minutes of editing.  
This isn't so deep but I wanted to write something about Joker instead of Arthur.

He’s running.

_Shit. I shot them. _

His feet slamming against the wet pavement, each step matching his labored breathing.

_Send in the clowns. _

His chest hurts, hurts more when the bruises are forming, the blood clotting.

It’s going to add to the other bruises he still has.

_Is something funny? What’s so fucking funny? _

Blood dries on his chin, the chilly air whipping past his face as he races down the street.

_Freak!_

He slams the door closed, harsh ragged breaths tearing out of him. It’s painful. Everything is painful.

_BANG! _

His foot slides across the ground, an eerie sense of serenity washing over him, despite how his heart seems to thud against his chest.

Slow breaths, slow movements. His hands cut through the air.

An impulse. A gesture there, a slide here, he moves like a graceful ballerina.

Smooth and fluid, he stands tall in front of the dirty marred mirror, arms stretched for no one but him to see. 

He can feel something changing, something dying off and chipping away, something being reborn within him. 

He can feel it. 

It’s a blur. The edges of his conscience getting torn to shreds by the shock, and he doubts the pills are helping either.

He distinctly remembers leaving the nasty bathroom, strolling out into the cold night air in Gotham, still covered in blood, makeup and bruises. The bruises are not going away like the makeup and blood are.

When he enters his building (he doesn’t even remember how he got here) he turns to his right, instead of his left. 

His legs are moving on their own, compelled by something within him to ignore his apartment. He tosses his bag over the staircase, uncaring of the noise it makes. Not that he can hear anything anyway. Everything is static. 

The edges of his vision are static, the ringing in his ears is static, the pain in his ribs and the numbness in his fingers. All static and unfeeling. 

He knocks upon the door. 

His neighbor. 

His friend. 

It opens. 

His lover. 

They stand there, shocked out of their own mind, in pajamas. And suddenly, everything for Arthur comes into focus. 

He doesn’t waste a moment, sliding into their house, hands reaching up to cup their face—without warning, without abandon—he leans down and presses his blood-tinged lips against theirs. 

He doesn’t care about the consequences. Nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. Nothing. 

He pushes them into their house, feeling them reach behind him to shut the door closed. 

They’re kissing back. 

Despite the shock, despite the abrupt appearance, they still kiss him back. 

How long has it been since they started this? 

A bond of some sort. 

It started as a friendship, keeping each other company in the elevator when it breaks down; helping each other cross the street in the rain. Suddenly, they started coming over for invites of dinner, and Arthur is allowing them to see rehearsals of his act. It took time, but eventually, they made a move. It turned out to be the right one when Arthur kissed back those weeks ago. 

Now, it’s familiar. 

It’s sweet. 

It’s everything Arthur could ever want in a physical relationship. 

But it comes crashing down when they pull away, white smearing on the side of their cheek, right where his nose pressed into their face. Their hands reach up to cup his jaw, eyes flickering over him in concern. 

“Arthur.” 

_Arthur. Yes, that’s my name._

“What happened to you?” Arthur stares down silently. 

“Why the hell do you have blood on you? Is that yours?” 

_Help me! Someone!_

He almost wants to laugh. 

Concern and worry cloud their eyes, and Arthur wants to lean down to kiss them again. But they asked him quite important questions he doubts he can get them to ignore. 

“Nothing.” 

They frown, a gentle thumb wiping away the white greasepaint. 

“Was it those kids again?” they ask, glancing down for any injuries. 

Arthur doesn’t like lying, at least to them, but he has to. He doubts they’ll see him the same way if he doesn’t lie his way out of this one. 

“Yeah, it was.” 

They frown more deeply, and Arthur can’t resist the urge to place a peck on their lips just so that the frown can go away. He can taste the blood from his nose when he kisses them, and they can too, based on the expression they made. 

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” they say, tugging him further into the house. 

They settle him into the couch and with a stern glare, orders Arthur to stay where he is as they get the supplies. Several minutes later, the come back with a basin of cold water, a washcloth, and a first aid kit. They place a stool in front of Arthur, sitting in between his legs. Arthur can’t help the small indulgent smile on his face, watching them care over him. 

They reach out with a cold, damp washcloth, ready to clean off all the makeup when they see the expression on his face. “You seem... different.” 

Arthur tilts his head, which they make a displeased sound at. “Different? How, different?” 

“You seem... I don’t know... more unwound. More relaxed, which is crazy, you just got beat up again for the second time this week.” 

Arthur chuckles to himself. “Yeah, crazier things do seem to be happening this week.” 

“So, what happened? Did they jump you again?” 

“They were... bothering someone else. But they turned their attention to me.” 

They shake their head, disdain and anger wavering in their voice, “Jesus fuck. What a bunch of assholes.” 

Arthur hums. He closes his eyes, feeling the cool water trickle down his face, the makeup and blood getting wiped away by their gentle ministrations. It tints the water, turning it into a cloudy pink. It looks like cotton candy. 

“Look up, still got blood under the chin.” He tilts his head up, but he leans in closer until he can smell their sweet, addictive scent through the dried blood in his nose. Arthur grins lazily. “Did you know, I find your scent incredibly sexy.” 

They stop, and Arthur can hear the familiar movement of their mouth when they’re smiling. He grins even wider. He doesn’t have to see that they’re flustered to know. 

“That’s a first.” 

“Yeah, well I don't speak everything I say on my mind, that'd be crazy of me, wouldn't it?” 

“I guess so,” they mutter. A shiver goes down Arthur’s spine, feeling their breath caressing the skin on his neck when they lean in. 

Gently, they brush their lips against the Adam’s apple on his throat, relishing in the way it bobs up and down. Arthur’s hands move up to slide up their thighs and onto their hips, pressing his thumbs into the flesh. 

They pull away and tilt Arthur’s head back down to continue wiping away the grime as if nothing happened. 

Once’s it’s mostly gone, they lean back, only to wince. “You’ve got a really bad broken nose there, Arthur.” 

He reaches up, nudging the tip of his nose, only for a sharp pain to shoot up to his head, his eyes tearing. 

“I got peas in my freezer.” They stand up to head to the kitchen, ignoring how Arthur almost tugs them back just before they leave his reach. He waits, hearing the fridge door open and close. 

They plop back into the seat in front of him, handing Arthur the peas. 

“You’re an absolute peach, did you know that?” Arthur says suddenly, before leaning in again to capture their lips in another kiss. 

When they pull away, all they did was quirk their lips and shake their head, before reaching into the first aid kid for antiseptic for the cut on his nose. 

“And you are quite the charmer tonight, Arthur. What happened?” 

Loud police sirens blare down the street. 

Arthur doesn’t stop the grin on his face. 

“I just did something special.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I know it's short, I just wanted to try something out for fun.


End file.
